


I Miss Your Warmth

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke contacts you while away on a mission. You miss him very much.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 3





	I Miss Your Warmth

Two months; for two months Luke has been away scouting for a new base for the Rebel Alliance to call home. Y/N missed him so much. She missed waking up beside him, the tickle fights, stargazing, going on walks, and most of all; his warmth. It's the warmth that she feels when they are together.  
Y/N was preparing her dinner of potato soup when her hologram device started beeping. She stopped cutting the potatoes and turned to the counter to grab the device. Y/N looked to see who was calling; Y/N jumped on the inside with excitement. It was from Luke. Y/N tried to reach out to him before, but there has been a bad connection with wherever Luke was, so they never had the chance to talk.  
Luke's figure showed up once she accepted the call.  
"Hello Sweetheart, Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you. I've missed you," gushed Luke.  
"I ‘ve missed you too, why haven't you been able to contact me?" asked Y/N.  
"I haven't been able to contact you because I've been scouting these different planets, and these unexplored planets have no connection to anything," Luke replied.  
"I'm glad you called," Y/N sighed.  
"I just wanted to hear your voice and see you," exclaimed Luke.  
Y/N blushed. Luke always made Y/N blush whenever he said anything about her. Part of Y/N just couldn't believe that someone like him, chose to be with someone with her. Y/N was lost in her thoughts until Luke called her back to reality.  
"I saw a shooting star the other night and it reminded me of you," gushed Luke.  
"When are you coming back?" asked Y/N.  
"In a few days, I think we found a good planet to call home for The Rebel Alliance. I can't wait for you to see it; this planet has luscious forests and gorgeous waterfalls. I can't wait to go on walks with you and …" rambled Luke like an excited child.  
"Luke," Y/N called. Luke stopped rambling and looked at Y/N.  
"Yes, Sweetheart?" asked Luke.  
"Come back first, please," pleaded Y/N.  
"Don't you worry, I'll be back soon." Luke looked away for a bit then groaned.  
"Sorry, Sweetheart the squad is calling me. I LOVE you," said Luke.  
"I LOVE you more, see you soon Sweetie," gushed Y/N.  
Luke looked at Y/N one last time and waved. Y/N waved back and ended the call. A few more days, Y/N thought to herself as she turned to resume making her dinner. A few more days, then she and Luke can be in each other's arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
